Matt ¡Arrojé a Near por las escaleras!
by Camila mku
Summary: Recuerdo haber visto únicamente sus enormes y horrendos ojos clavados en mí como dagas. Recuerdo haberlo tomado del pecho de su pijama blanco. Recuerdo haber jalado de él con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo. Recuerdo haber olvidado por completo que llevaba un vaso de vidrio en su mano derecha. ¡Matt... arrojé a Near por las escaleras!
1. La prueba

Esta mañana debió de marcar el peor día de mi vida…

Roger nos ha permitido realizar una actividad física que nos agradara y que nos mantuviera "ocupados" en aquellas horas libres en las cuales estudiar ya nos provocaba dolor de cabeza y no teníamos nada mas que hacer, las tareas estaban todas ya realizadas y también todos estudiábamos por las mañanas, por lo que los anocheceres eran tan tediosos y aburridos, claro que él siempre prefería que pasemos el tiempo con rompecabezas o juegos de matemáticas y lógicas pero… ya era demasiado y ahora ya tengo la vista floja de estar tanto tiempo frente a los computadores resolviendo ecuaciones algebraicas para pasar el tiempo.

La mayoría eligió Football o Baiseball, Matt y yo nos decidimos por boxeo. Es relajante y terminas la actividad completamente libre de frustraciones y estrés, es definitivamente lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora. Me siento muy feliz por mi decisión.

Pues bien, solo podemos practicar boxeo dos veces a la semana y hoy no me ha tocado, además que estoy comenzando a sentirme algo molesto e impaciente. El estrés esta comenzando a subir otra vez. He decidido caminar, tomar aire fresco fuera de Wammy me traería algo de paciencia. Despues de todo, ¿Quién soportaría estar durante mas de un minuto sumido en ese absurdo y espantoso silencio, el cual es llenado por los críos que resuelven, o mas bien intentan resolver los más sencillos acertijos que puede ofrecer Roger, últimamente Wammy se ha puesto bastante menos rígida y los que tienen la posibilidad de formarse aquí ya no son únicamente genios intelectualmente superdotados como L y yo, no señor, todo ha cambiado mucho. Últimamente todo es un bodrio absoluto y cada vez tenemos estudiantes mas y mas tontos. El pasar a través de ellos mientras están sentados o prácticamente "arrojados" sobre el suelo del salón central con sus cobijas y pijamas mientras tardan mas de dos minutos en armar un rompecabezas tan simple… me saca de quicio.

-¿A dónde vas Mello? Sabes que debes pedir permiso para salir –dijo el mayordomo mientras se colocaba entre la puerta y yo, con su típica cara arrugada y ese gesto de "la nada absoluta" que tanto me enferma.

-¡Ya he pedido permiso a Roger! Y a donde voy no te incumbe.

-Mello, si continuas actuando así me veré obligado de comunicárselo nuevamente a Roger.

Maldito, se cree capaz de controlar mi personalidad con su estúpido semblante, como si yo temiera de Roger o algo por el estilo, que le comente me da igual, pero ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme delante de todos?

-¡Por Dios, solo iré por un par de chocolates y una gaseosa! ¿Es tanto pedir? –Alcé mis manos en forma de escándalo fingido mientras me percataba de que todo mi alrededor se había sumido en un silencio absoluto, por lo que me di vuelta para denotar el sorprendido rostro de todos aquellos que habían abandonado los juegos de puzles y ahora se dedicaban a mirarme perplejos con completa libertad-. ¿Y ustedes que tanto miran, idiotas; acaso tengo algo en la cara?

Por poco y rio a carcajadas, la expresión de susto que pusieron todos esos críos fue de película, inmediatamente se metieron en sus asuntos y dejaron de observarme.

-¿Quieres ya abrirme la puerta? –refunfuñé ya agobiado y algo nervioso, mas le valía hacer lo que yo decía o se las vería muy negras.

-Ábrele ya la puerta a Mello, Steven –una voz ronca y anciana provino desde el pasillo y se aproximaba suavemente hacia el gran salón, genial, era Roger. Me lo quedé mirando algo perplejo pero en ningún momento creí haber quitado de mi rostro el gesto duro que daba la impresión de seguridad en mí mismo, aunque en mi interior sucediera todo lo contrario. La puerta finalmente fue abierta y logré escabullirme pero no sin antes oír un reproche-. Cuando regrese, Mello, suba a mi oficina. Usted y yo vamos a hablar.

Un ambiente frío y tenso se formó en la sala, yo estaba de espaldas a todos, después de todo estaba pisando el porche de Wammy´s house, no quería voltearme porque sabía que dejaría parte de mi dignidad en ello, tampoco le rogaría a Roger, eso jamás, primero muerto. Con todo mi orgullo di un portazo y salí del lugar inmediatamente.

Una vez fuera por poco y corro hacia la tienda en busca de una barra de chocolate con frambuesas y maní, necesitaba relajarme y lo necesitaba ya. Luego de dar un par de vueltas por la plaza de la ciudad y hamacarme y arrojarme de los toboganes como si fuese un adolescente-adulto traumado con su infancia, decidi volver a Wammy, listo para enfrentar a Roger, cualquiera fuera lo que quisiera decirme, aunque ya podía imaginármelo: "_Debes comportarte como lo que eres y no como un niño…" "Debes dejar de intentar conseguir respeto a través de la agresividad, Mello, es inmaduro y pierdes elocuencia con ello" _ Siempre era lo mismo y jamás funcionaba ningún consejo que él me diera, acéptenlo ya, es mi personalidad y no cambiaré por nada y si no les gusta, ¿porque no me echan y ya? No tengo adonde ir pero me las arreglaré, se creen que sin ellos no soy nada, que los necesito para vivir, ¡ja! No saben siquiera con quien están tratando.

Luego de tardar dos horas y media en "comprar una barra de chocolate y una gaseosa" decidí regresar. Eran las 8:30 p.m. Ya nadie estaba en el salón, todos estarían cenando para entonces. No quería ir hacia allá ni ver cómo me ojeaban todos esos críos. Decidí caminar directamente hacia mi habitación, mi estómago no era tan potente como mi orgullo y ni muerto dejaría que los demás me vieran pasar vergüenza, eso jamás. No rebajaría mi dignidad. Sobre todo con la humillción de lo ocurrido esta mañana.

Iría a mi habitación, e intentaría dormir un poco.

Y heme aquí otra vez, sintiéndome peor que la nada misma. O incluso más. Odio este lugar, odio a todos los que están aquí y odio mi vida, aburrida y exasperante. Detesto no saber… no saber qué soy. Los doctores ya me lo habían especificado desde pequeño, tengo desordenes hormonales: 55% de mis hormonas son masculinas y el 45% que resta son femeninas, razón suficiente por la cual mis padres acabaron odiándome. Ellos querían un varón… o al menos uno completo al 100%. El hecho de que los psicólogos dijeran que tengo una inteligencia muy superior al promedio y que por ello necesitaría estudios de buena calidad, fue escusa suficiente para que mis padres decidieran abandonarme, por nada del mundo gastarían un centavo mas de lo que fuera estrictamente necesario, y mucho menos en mí. Gracias a los Espíritus fui encontrado por Watari en un callejón de mala muerte, quien me trajo aquí para comprobar mi actividad neuronal.

Demonios. Otra vez estoy llorando en el baño. Carajo, odio esto. El sentirme un estereotipo inculto que mas quisiera saber qué es pero nadie tiene la respuesta. He pedido, he rogado a Roger por más exámenes clínicos a mi cuerpo, pero todo sigue igual, todos los médicos dicen lo mismo: "_Eres un hombre con cierto porcentaje de producción de estrógeno en tu cuerpo. Algunos de tus órganos quedarán intactos a dicha anormalidad, como tus órganos sexuales o las facciones duras de tu rostro, pero otros órganos se deformaran por la presión que ejerce sobre ellos esta anomalía: tal cual tu voz, la silueta de tu cuerpo, tu piel, tu cabello […]"_ En fin, casi todo. Pero lo peor fueron las últimas palabras que el tipo arrastró con su chasqueada lengua "_[… ]El acto sexual puede verse perjudicado también, mas allá de que sus órganos sexuales masculinos no se vean afectados"._

Cuando lo oí me dio ganas de darle un trompón justo en medio del rostro, de no haber estado Roger allí lo hubiera hecho seguro. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme tal información, con lo importante y vergonzosa que era, a último momento?!

-Especifíquese, por favor Doctor –había dicho Roger que para entonces se encontraba detrás de mí, oyendo todo con absoluta atención y con el cuidado que la situación se merecía. Cualquier cosa inapropiada que dijera podría herir brutalmente mis sentimientos.

-Aquí Mello, puede sexualmente excitarse al ver los atributos femeninos como también los masculinos, el sexo será muy diverso para sus propios gustos o pretensiones a no ser que decida medicar al niño para matar la producción de estrógeno, en última instancia podríamos tratar una cirugía para abortar la glándula que lo provoca, de todas maneras es un proceso peligroso pero le hará muy bien al niño y…

-No estoy de acuerdo –había oído sentenciar a Roger-. Mello tiene una actividad neuronal incomparable, Doctor Allegri, tiene la capacidad de presenciar su contexto de manera masculina: lógicamente razonable y en parte de la manera femenina: interpretando y pudiendo hacer mas de una sola cosa a la vez, jamás he tenido un alumno como él y me temo que de extirpar la glándula femenina que alberga en su cuerpo Mello perderá el 45% de sus capacidades neuronales con lo que solo se quedaría con el pensamiento masculino, a lo cual me opongo rotundamente.

-Aunque es sabido que la inteligencia en las mujeres, si bien es increíblemente mayúscula, puede ser afectadas por los sentimientos contradictorios que produce el estrógeno, lo cual no sucede en los varones, como ya sabrá el sexo masculino puede mantener la calma hasta en las situaciones mas recónditas, en cambio el sexo femenino solo mantiene la calma, y por ende la capacidad de razonar a cuestas de presión, en situaciones donde el contexto se mantenga calmo y sumiso, de lo contrario sería imposible. De todas formas creo que ésta es una situación que el niño debe decidir por sí mismo.

Ambos me miraron, yo estaba duro como acero, sentía que no podía moverme del lugar donde estaba y que a la vez mi cuerpo temblaba y se bamboleaba hacia todos lados. Lo recordé de inmediato. Aquella prueba, aquella estúpida prueba en la cual Roger quiso comprobar cuanto influía en la inteligencia la calma de una persona. Decidí hacer la prueba solo porque Roger comentó que L también la había hecho en su tiempo de estudiante en la Wammy´s House. Consistía en un cuarto donde entraríamos de a uno, cerrarían la puerta mientras Roger espiaba por una ventana polarizada, él encendería el tiempo de su reloj y nosotros debíamos apresurarnos en interpretar el papel que estaba sobre la mesa para así encontrar la llave (que permanecía escondida por algún lugar de la habitación) y abrir la puerta. Pero eso no era todo, la habitación estaba llena de parlantes a todo volumen que emitirían el sonido de un desgarrador homicidio. El tiempo correría hasta el momento en que abriríamos la puerta. Roger nos platicó que L había obtenido la mejor puntuación en la historia de Wammy: 14,07 segundos.

Bien, entonces yo a lo sumo tardaría 20 segundos, no más.

Luego de que entraran ya algunos alumnos, llegó mi turno y ya me encontraba dentro. Todo iba muy bien, ya había descifrado la mitad del texto, hasta que empezaron a sonar los parlantes. Los gritos desesperados de la víctima pidiendo ayuda y la voz del homicida gritándole la manera brutal en la cual mataría a la muchacha que aullaba de dolor mientras el monstruo parecía estar asfixiándola con una soga, rasgaron mi pecho, sentí de un momento para otro que tenía un nudo gigantesco en la garganta y no podía moverme. Las lágrimas no tardaron nada en apoderarse de mis ojos y se quebraban por mis mejillas.

Y allí estaba yo, como un completo imbécil, siquiera podía ya mirar con atención la hoja, mi vista se nublaba y solo veía borroso.

-¡Roger, detente! –grité llorando cual una estúpida magdalena, todavía me avergüenzo de recordarlo.

-Mello, por favor continua, no te detengas, vas muy bien –me dijo por el altavoz del techo la voz de Roger.

-¡No puedo! –le grité tan fuerte que se oyó por sobre el sonido abrupto de los parlantes y creo que los alumnos que estaban esperando su turno en la sala de al lado me habían escuchado. Mas me avergüenzo ahora por ello.

-Mello, es todo ficticio, no dejes que te afecte.

-¡Sácame de aquí! –grité a sollozos. No pude contener el reflejo de tapar mis orejas con mis manos, la voz de la mujer siendo ahorcada continuaba salpicando por los parlantes.

-Todavía tienes tiempo –la voz de Roger sonaba cada vez más apagada, como si estuviese decepcionado… como si yo lo hubiera decepcionado… Quise morir ahí mismo, y quiero morir ahora que lo recuerdo.

Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma intenté, a través de las lágrimas que interrumpían mi vista, descifrar o aunque sea comprender a secas lo que decía el papel.

-¡No entiendo nada! –le grité con la voz ahogada. Roger no respondió, y ese silencio por su parte me trajo el recuerdo de la decepción. Lo estoy decepcionando a él y a mí mismo porque ya deben de haber pasado unos cuantos minutos y debo estar a años luz de L.

Lo hice. No sé cómo pero lo logré, obtuve la llave que se encontraba debajo de unas baldosas encubiertas y abrí la puerta. Lo único que recuerdo fue haberla dejado con violencia sobre la mesa de donde Roger se encontraba, no quería que me dijera el tiempo porque sabía que fue pésimo, todo salió mal y lo que fuera que él tuviera que decirme destrozaría mi corazón. Pero por mas que ello sucediera, necesitaba oírlo.

-¿Cuánto? –mi voz sonó mas baja y apagada que nunca.

Me acerqué a la puerta para ya dejar el lugar.

-25 minutos, Mello.

Di un portazo y salí caminando a cuestas de allí. Eso fue duro y terrible para mi ego. ¡Terrible! No sabía si podría recuperarme de ello, tampoco del rubor que tomó mi rostro cuando al caminar por el pasillo todos me miraban asombrados mientras no podían creer que uno de los más inteligentes alumnos del instituto hubiera tardado tanto.

Me sentí fatal.

-¡Mello! –gritó Matt desde un lugar recóndito del pasillo. Por nada del mundo quería estar con alguien en ese momento, estar solo me haría bien y era lo único que necesitaba.

-¿Qué quieres Matt?

-¿Estás bien? –carajo, a veces Matt puede llegar a hacer o decir cosas tan imbéciles, ¿acaso no ve mi rostro? ¿Acaso no se percató de lo mucho que tardé en esa estúpida prueba? Mi silencio lo fue todo como respuesta. Pero luego reaccioné.

-¿Cuánto tardaste? –dije dándome la vuelta abruptamente y quedando ambos parados como estatuas en medio del pasillo.

-Mello… basta, es solo una estúpida prueba…

-¡¿Cuánto tardaste Matt?! –grité a todo pulmón.

Luego de un arduo e incómodo silencio se dignó a responder.

- 4,18 minutos –lo dijo mirando al suelo, evitando mis ojos, tal vez se sentía culpable, o tal vez presionado. Lo más seguro era la segunda opción. Logró notar que mis ojos se humedecían.

-¿Cuánto tardó Near? –le exigí. El rodó los ojos, esa pregunta era previsible, mas que nada ambos sabíamos que me haría pedazos las entrañas saber la respuesta.

-Fue el mejor puntaje hasta ahora de toda esta generación, 3:02 minutos –sentenció Matt con la cabeza gacha.

Mis lágrimas no tardaron en recorrer mi rostro, me había puesto la capucha de mi abrigo viejo y desgastado.

-Es el mejor puntaje luego del de L, ¿verdad? –no pude evitar que mi voz se quebrara.

-Si –respondió a secas, y ese fue el pie para retirarme a mi habitación destruido completamente tal cual estaba. Le pedí a Matt que me dejara solo, que no quería hablar con nadie.

Bien, eso fue esta mañana y yo aun estoy encerrado en mi habitación, es la 01:35 de la madrugada. Ni siquiera comí, la vergüenza no me permitió hacerlo.


	2. La herida

Cada vez que Matt ingresa a la habitación para intentar consolarme, es peor.

-Mello, estás hecho un mar de lágrimas por algo que ni siquiera vale la pena.

-¡Cállate, idiota! Lo vale para mí –dije a cuestas debido a los hipidos que me provocaba llorar tan abruptamente-. ¡¿Que no ves que si no puedo con esto tampoco podré suceder a L?!

-¡Por Dios! ¿Sigues con eso? Ya basta, Mello…

-Y ahora Near quedó en mejor lugar para ello, me quiero morir…

Siento como mis hombros van de arriba abajo en espasmos desesperados y ya no puedo hablar, mi garganta esta inflamada.

De repente Matt se aferra a mi en un abrazo carcelero. Odio que lo haga, mas que nada por los sentimientos que provoca en mí el simple hecho de que un hombre me abrace. Y otra vez estoy con lo mismo, sin saber identificar mi sexualidad. La espalda de Matt, ancha y fuerte, ahora descansa debajo de mis manos que la acarician con suavidad. Sentir el perfume ácido y penetrante de los hombres me embriaga hasta lo mas recóndito de mi cerebro, su respiración caliente choca contra mi cuello, pero una sensación nauseabunda recorre ahora mi espina dorsal… ¡Es mi amigo! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Son las malditas hormonas, ese estúpido estrógeno del cual debo deshacerme ya, cuanto antes posible. Tal vez los medicamentos ayuden pero, estoy reconsiderando la cirugía. Aunque eso, tal y como dijo Roger, podría reducir mi inteligencia pero… por decirlo de alguna manera "extirparía mis emociones" y yo podría realizar con mas facilidad las pruebas y así acercarme mas a ser el digno sucesor de L.

La respiración de Matt continúa chocando contra mi cuello, continúa provocando reacciones inapropiadas en mi.

-¡Aléjate Matt! Estoy bien –dije con algunas lágrimas todavía rasgando mis mejillas, que ahora permanecían calientes y con algo de rubor-. Necesito dormir un poco, es todo.

Luego de un silencio incómodo él apagó la luz y se retiró, yo me quedé solo en la oscuridad, acurrucado en mi cama. No recuerdo el momento en que me dormí por completo pero sí recuerdo el momento en el cual desperté, y con mucha hambre. Eran las 03:45 de la madrugada, solo habían pasado dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos, todavía podía sentir la hinchazón en mis ojos por tanto haber derramado lágrimas.

Mi estómago resonaba pero la comida ha de estar fría y no quiero despertar a nadie encendiendo el microondas, podrían ver mi rostro y burlarse de mí por lo ocurrido en la mañana del día anterior.

Me levanté dispuesto a ir en busca de un vaso de leche con chocolate, eso calmaría mi estómago y me dejaría dormir el resto de la noche.

Bajé las escaleras y me adentré en la cocina.

Y vaya casualidad, o vaya desgracia a quien me encontré allí.

Estaba buscando algo en el refrigerador asique debí esperar unos largos minutos, con la lentitud que tiene.

-¿Podrías apresurarte, por favor? Hay quienes queremos volver a dormir.

Él no dijo nada, como siempre hacía, continuó buscando. Pasaron algunos segundos pero para mí se hicieron minutos interminables.

-¡Dios santo, tortuga, muévete, me estoy haciendo viejo! –le dije desde un rincón de la cocina.

Un silencio arduo se había apoderado del ambiente y ya podía presentir como la tensión entre ambos crecía rápidamente. Near habló calmado, cual si estuviera arrastrando las palabras para que salieran de sus labios.

-Luego de la prueba se opina todo lo contrario de mí.

¡Sabía que lo diría, sabía que diría algo así!

¡Hijo de puta! Sabía que intentaría restregármelo en la cara. No pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar la prueba y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, me mantuve observando el piso pero sentí sus frias orbes clavadas en mi. Luego de un rato descorchó la botella que contenía leche y se sirvió en un vaso.

-No la guardes –le dije desde el fondo, con los brazos cruzados y él dejó la botella sobre la mesada. Near tomó su vaso y a paso lento iba saliendo de la cocina-. Ni siquiera sé por qué te crees tanto por haber sido el primero de la más estúpida prueba que han podido darnos.

Llegó a las escaleras y puso un pie sobre el primer escalón para poder dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-A nadie le importa, solo a ti –dijo con su asquerosa, repugnante y odiosa voz.

A este enano le daré un puñetazo tan fuerte en el rostro que lo enterraré de cabeza en el piso.

Olvidé el vaso, olvidé el hambre, lo olvidé todo.

-Ya hubieras querido acercarte siquiera a la puntuación de L –le dije con sorna. Él se detuvo a mitad de la escalera mientras yo iba subiendo detrás de él a mucha prisa.

-Eso es lo que tú querrías que yo sintiera. La psicología inversa es demasiado obvia en ti, Mello. No va contigo.

-AHH… ¿Acaso contigo si, enano feo?

-Yo jamás mencioné algo al respecto. Aunque no dudo que habrás hecho un excelente trabajo con dicho tema.

Continuó subiendo las escaleras. Yo me quedé helado… el pulso desapareció en mi pecho y creí haber olvidado como respirar… ¡EL TRABAJO! ¡LO OLVIDÉ POR COMPLETO! ¿Cómo había olvidado agendarlo? Oh no, esto es terrible, además del mas lento seré el peor de la clase al no entregar ningún trabajo, ¡me sacaré un cero!

-¡Mierda! –golpee la pared con mi puño, Near permanecía mirándome desde la cima de las escaleras-. Lo olvidé, lo olvidé por completo… Por Dios, no puedo creer que lo haya olvidado-. Iba a llorar, definitivamente lo haría. Eran las 04:30 de la madrugada, faltaban tres horas y media para que la clase comenzara y debiera entregar el trabajo… estaba frito-. ¡¿Cómo mierda se supone que tendré un trabajo de 150 hojas listo para las ocho en punto?!

Solo escuché los gruñidos que salían de mi garganta, desesperados y en parte ahogados. Hasta que mis oídos percibieron su voz… otra vez.

-Ahora sí que sería de tu conveniencia tardar solo 25 minutos.

Su voz seria y tranquila me cayó pesada como el plomo. Creo haber sufrido una explosión por dentro porque de un segundo a otro, lo que había sido interpretado como desesperación ahora era completa ira y agresividad. El enojo acabó cegándome.

_Recuerdo haber visto únicamente sus enormes y horrendos ojos clavados en mí como dagas. _

_Recuerdo haberlo tomado del pecho de su pijama blanco._

_Recuerdo haber jalado de él con todas las fuerzas de mi cuerpo._

_Recuerdo haber olvidado por completo que llevaba un vaso de vidrio en su mano derecha._

Lo primero en golpear contra uno de los escalones fue el rostro de Near. Lo siguiente que percibieron mis oídos fue el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Y ya no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, el cuerpo de Near rodaba escaleras abajo a una velocidad agitada. Su cuerpo se había hecho un bollo blanco… y acabó desplomado en el suelo.

-¡Oh por Dios! –grité al ver que uno de sus tobillos estaba dislocado, pero esa no era su herida más grave… un gran trozo de vidrio descansaba embarrado en su estómago. Y la sangre no tardó en empapar su pijama blanco y diluirse en el piso lustrado de madera.

Debía hacer algo, ir a la enfermería… no… no estaría abierta a estas altas horas de la madrugada. Además si yo iba lo mas seguro era que me culparan, jamás creerían que estando yo allí Near se caería solo de las escaleras. Ni un estúpido se creería eso. Diablos… la sangre continuaba brotando de su estómago, debía moverme ya.

Corrí rápidamente hacia el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones de los hombres en Wammy´s House. La habitación 6 precisamente era la que buscaba. Agradecí al cielo que él jamás trababa con llave su puerta. Entré a toda velocidad y lo sacudí de la cama con fuerza logrando que él despertara abruptamente.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt despierta! Es una urgencia –le dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Qué carajos…? ¿Qué haces aquí, que pasa? –dijo aun algo adormecido.

-Es Near ¡Matt… arrojé a Near por las escaleras!


	3. Regaño

-¿Qué hiciste que…? –me dijo boquiabierto, en sus ojos pude percibir que ni en sus mas remotos sueños hubiera imaginado ello… Bueno, o tal vez si-. ¿Está bien? –Matt es tan despistado, ¿si Near estuviera bien acaso yo hubiera venido corriendo hacia él para contarle lo sucedido? No lo creo. Pero me ahorre los insultos para otra ocasión.

-No, está inconsciente y se está desangrando.

Se levantó de la cama con exasperación, ambos corrimos velozmente a través del pasillo. Yo estaba al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-¡Oh, por Dios. Mello! ¿Qué le hiciste? –me gritó al oído al ver a Near desparramado en el suelo, desangrándose. Bajamos la escalera lo mas rápido que pudimos.

-¿Qué hacemos, que hacemos? –grité tomándome de los cabellos con agitación.

-Ve al baño de esta planta, allí hay alcohol y vendas, ¡apresúrate! Yo intentaré quitarle el vidrio.

Corrí hacia el baño y en pocos segundos ya estaba de vuelta con ellos en mano mientras vi como Matt ya había extirpado el vidrio de la carne de Near y tapaba la herida con sus dos manos para que dejara de sangrar.

-Rápido, pásame el alcohol –me dijo-. Ahora ve al cuarto de limpieza y trae un balde lleno de agua con un secador de piso y un trapo para quitar la sangre del piso. Si Roger ve este enchastre estás muerto.

Hice lo que Matt me pidió, y cada vez me convenzo más de que en situaciones alarmantes no sé como actuar. Me encantaría haber tenido la calma de mi mejor amigo y haber hecho frente a la situación como él lo hace ahora. Cada vez estoy mas de acuerdo en proceder con cirugía.

Una vez hecho todo, Matt cargó a Near hasta su cuarto y esperaría a que abriera la enfermería para poder dejarlo allí, donde tendría mas atención a su herida que había manchado las vendas ya. Me pidió que yo me recostara para que pudiera dormir aunque sea dos horas, pero no creo que funcione.

Soy mitad hombre mitad mujer, el mas lento de la clase en cuanto a reaccionar en situaciones alarmantes, el que se sacará un cero por no entregar un maldito trabajo y el que por poco y mata al anormal de Near… todo esta yendo bien, bien cuestas abajo.

Mirando a la nada misma recostado en mi cama, ya se hicieron las ocho de la mañana. Y yo estaba listo para que Near me delatara frente a Roger una vez que recobrara la consciencia. Tal vez Matt hubiera dicho a la enfermera que Near se resbaló en uno de los escalones y cayó cuesta abajo mientras volvía de la cocina de buscar un vaso de leche, y que Matt también fue a la cocina en la madrugada y al encontrarlo en ese estado le puso una venda para cubrir la herida. Bien, una mentira que me salvaría el pellejo mientras Near no recobrara la memoria y le contara todo a Roger.

Falté a clases, después de todo no tenía trabajo que entregar, me vale madres lo que tenga que decir la profesora, si me saco un cero pues bien, a la borda todo mi desempeño estos últimos años. Que todo se vaya a la mierda, no me importa.

A la hora del almuerzo estaba tuve el coraje de aparecer en el gran salón, nadie pareció recordar lo ocurrido en la prueba ya que no me miró nadie en ningún momento, gracias a Dios así fue. Matt apareció de la nada y se sentó a mi lado sirviéndose un gran tazón de sopa.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo está? –pregunté tímida.

-Oh, él recobró la consciencia esta mañana bien temprano, poco después de que te fueras a dormir.

-¿Y… te dijo algo?

-No. Pero ni bien entramos a la enfermería, Roger llegó y me pidió que me fuera para poder hablar con él a solas, creo que fue como a las siete a.m.

-Carajo –dejé salir de mis labios, pero fue solo una palabra inaudible que jamás logró llegar a oídos de mi compañero-. Supongo que con la cita pendiente y ahora esto… Roger me expulsará.

-No, no lo creo. Solo sé que se te viene un buen castigo. Uno grande –ocupó su boca con una cucharada de munición y a partir de aquel momento solo se concentró en comer.

Ahora si que estoy muerto, pero de todas maneras lo único que podía hacer era ir a Roger y decirle todo, contarle con mínima de detalles como sucedió desde la conversación hasta el… el… ¿terrible empujón que le di a la rata blanca? Dios santo, de esta no me libro.

Me paré, decidido a ir a la oficina de Roger, Matt me preguntó si no terminaría de comer pero, no estaba con ánimos siquiera para eso.

-Mello hoy había que entregar un trabajo, ¿se lo entregarás luego a la profesora? Mira, ahí viene, puedes dárselo ahora.

-¡Oh, Mello!

_Mierda_, la profesora de humanidades ¿Qué hace aquí?, seguro me dará un largo sermón por haber faltado a clases y mucho mas: por no haber entregado el trabajo que teníamos previsto. Lo único que falta, que pretenda regañarme frente a todos los críos comiendo. Cuan bajo ha caído todo.

-Mello… ya he corregido todos los trabajos y…

-Ya lo sé, no pude ¿esta bien? ¿Es que acaso uno no puede simplemente no hacerlo?

-Mello, ¿de que hablas?

-¿Y de que va a ser? ¡Del trabajo! Es que yo no…

-Si, yo vengo a platicarte justamente de eso. Tu trabajo fue el mejor de la clase. Te puse un 10 con tres mas y un sobresaliente, prácticamente perfectos los cuadros donde haces las comparaciones filosóficas de Aristóteles acerca de la causa por la que estamos en este mundo y luego abarcas el tema de la mente humana, un comienzo brillante. Pero lo que mas me agradó fue lo que hiciste con la imagen del cerebro, localizaste cada una de las emociones en los sectores del cerebro y explicaste cual de ellas participaban en qué reacciones de las personas. Era justamente lo que yo buscaba en el trabajo, felicitaciones Mello, te lo has ganado.

¿Qué? ¿Mi trabajo? ¿De que diablos está hablando esta loca? No tuve tiempo de preguntarle y tampoco de decirle que estaba completamente errada… ¿se habrá confundido? Es que era imposible.

-Vaya, ¿fue mejor que el trabajo de Near? Increíble Mello, felicitaciones –me dijo Matt sonriente mientras intentaba hablar lo más correcto que podía con toda la comida que se había llevado a la boca.

-A decir verdad, Near me sorprendió –dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño-. Debido al tropezón que tuvo en las escaleras debí ir yo misma a la enfermería a decirle si tenía su trabajo listo y donde podía ir yo misma a recogerlo, pero me comentó que no lo había realizado. No me esperé tener que ponerle un cero justo al alumno más brillante de mi clase, pero yo se los advertí. Me pareció extrañísimo pero fue una decisión suya no hacerlo.

La mujer se retiraba a paso acelerado.

-¿Near no hizo la tarea? ¿Acaso es el apocalipsis o que? –preguntó Matt mordiendo un trozo de pan tostado.

-Mello… -conocí la voz, provenía del pasillo-. ¿Has terminado de almorzar? –Yo asentí con la cabeza, ya sé que me esperaba-. Pues ven por favor.

-Suerte –me dijo Matt apoyando con fuerza su mano sobre mi hombro. Yo caminé siguiendo a Roger hasta su oficina.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor Mello y siéntate –me senté frente a él con su escritorio de madera marmolado de por medio-. ¿Recuerdas que ayer en la tarde te dije que debíamos hablar?

-Si –soné cortante pero ya me venía el peor castigo de por vida. El haber arrojado a Near por las escaleras y por poco haber hecho que se desangrara me costaría mi lugar en Wammy´s House, o aun peor: me costaría mi posición como sucesor de L. No quiero ni imaginármelo, de hacerlo lloraré, estoy seguro.

-Bien, quiero que dejes de decir groserías a tus compañeros, ellos están a la misma altura que tu y ellos no son mejor que tú ni tú mejor que ellos. Es la última vez que te oigo decir insultos al mayordomo para que te permita ir fuera del instituto. ¿Quedó claro?

-Si Roger –Ahora se venía lo peor, estoy seguro.

-Bien, puedes irte, Mello.

…

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? –no pude ver mi propio rostro pero pude imaginar como debí haber lucido. Los ojos enormes y con cara perpleja de la sorpresa.

-Si, es eso todo. No te castigo solo porque eres una persona inteligente que sabrá apreciar el tiempo que me estoy tomando en platicarte sobre esto y espero que lo consideres y que ya no vuelvas a hacerlo. Creo en ti, Mello.

Mi cara jamás pudo haberse deformado a tal magnitud. Me levanté de la silla algo somnoliento ¿Acababa de oir bien? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Y que hay de Near? ¿Qué hay del trozo de vidrio embarrado en su estómago? ¿Enserio, _eso era todo_?

Cerré la puerta de la oficina de Roger, aun sorprendido

¿Por qué no me delató? ¡Mierda, le clavé un jodido vidrio en el estómago! ¿Qué carajos estaba…?

Me quedé parado en ese mismo lugar durante aproximadamente tres minutos hasta que decidí moverme. Prácticamente a donde **él** estaba.


	4. Encuentro

Di un fuerte portazo que resonó en la profunda calma de la enfermería. Era pasados del medio día, los platos sucios aun yacían sobre la mesa desplazable que la enfermera llevaba para que los que estuvieran recostados sobre las camillas pudieran alimentarse.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le grité con los puños cerrados y una postura extremadamente recta, siquiera me había percatado que había un par de críos en las demás camillas de alrededor, probablemente allí por una cuestión de gripe o quien sabe-. ¡Eres un idiota! –grité a todo lo que daba el pulmón.

Él siquiera se inmutó, es como si hubiera presenciado la situación en su cabeza miles de veces y ahora por fin estaba ocurriendo. Near siempre daba la impresión de tenerlo todo ya previsto y prácticamente más que planeado.

-¿Vas a contestarme? ¡Di algo! –volví a gritarle.

-No es momento, Mello –dijo con voz imperante, como si quien diera las órdenes allí era él y los demás debiéramos obedecerle… odio… a… Near-. Lo hablaremos cuando estemos a solas.

Le habían quitado la venda que Matt había puesto en su estómago y le colocaron una mucho mas gruesa, con gasas sostenidas por varios pedazos de cinta de papel. Su tobillo dislocado si bien estaba amoratado ya tenia una apariencia normal. Su rostro, que había chocado de lleno contra uno de los escalones le había dejado a Near una nariz machucada e inflamada, todo lo contrario a su pequeña y respingada nariz blanquecina.

-¡Te puso un cero, imbécil!

-No me preocupa tanto como lo hubiera hecho contigo, Mello. Además, yo puedo transformar ese cero en un diez cuando me entre en gana.

¿Qué carajos? ¿Está insinuando que de haberme sacado yo un cero, no podría haberlo levantado fácilmente? ¡¿Qué diablos tiene este tipo?!

-Ni se te ocurra que te daré algo a cambio porque yo no te he pedido jamás que me ayudaras con el trabajo y si me llego a enterar que intentas extorsionarme con eso, te juro por mis padres, Near, que…

-Si te pones a pensar unos segundos, entenderás porque lo hice –movió una pieza del puzle que armaba sobre la cama, prácticamente el rompecabezas estaba sobre sus piernas.

-Oh, disculpa, ¿oí bien, o acaso estas insinuando que en este momento no estoy pensando? –puse mis manos en mis caderas como si me tratara de una mujer, logré oír unas risillas de los niños enfermos en las demás camas-. ¡Ustedes cállense la boca!

Todos los niños dejaron de mirarnos y comenzaron a mirar hacia cualquier otra dirección, no me importaba la amenaza de Roger, si estos estúpidos críos volvían a mirarnos otra vez juro que los golpearé con tanta fuerza que les provocará amnesia.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy insinuando –dijo con su voz calma una vez que todo quedó en completo silencio-. Pero me encantaría que dedujeras lo que realmente pienso.

¿Por qué hizo estas cosas por mi? ¿Por qué no me delató frente a Roger? ¿Por qué entregó su trabajo y le puso mi nombre, a sabiendas que él se sacaría un cero por ello? Seguramente querrá extorsionarme, ¿pero con qué? ¿Qué podría darle yo que él quisiera?

Nada, no se me ocurría nada. Pero su fin sería humillarme como siempre, eso seguro.

-Lo hiciste para poder extorsionarme, pendejo.

-¿Solo eso se te ocurre? –volvió a mover una pieza del rompecabezas-. El segundo lugar es muy prestigioso para las mentes rígidas.

[…]

¿QUÉ ACABA DE DECIR?

¿Tal vez yo merezco estar en otro puesto que no sea el segundo lugar? ¿Tal vez merezco estar en el decimo lugar? Es oficial, mataré a golpes a este engendro.

-¿Me estas llamando estúpido? –le grité, acercándome tanto a su pálido rostro que ya podría llegar a ser peligroso… en serio, iba a matarlo.

Él dio un suave respingo, casi indescifrable pero que solo yo pude darme cuenta por la cercanía de los rostros. ¿Acaso tenia miedo de mí? ¿El gran Near temía de Mello? Le clavé los ojos durante mucho tiempo y no se los quité de encima en ningún momento: él temblaba, era muy suave y nadie lo notaria, pero yo sí, yo sí lo noté.

Tal vez el susto de tenerme tan cerca haría que su pálida piel se volviera más pálida aun, hasta un punto inexistente donde aparentara estar muerto… pero sucedió todo lo contrario, sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar un suave color carmesí. Al ponerme tan cerca lo obligué a quitar sus ojos del puzle que armaba con desgano y a mirarme a mí, a Mello. Sus pupilas se dilataron tanto que ya ni se le veían sus iris color grisáceo. Y su respiración, era terriblemente notorio que estaba intentando controlar su agitada respiración, tenía los labios semi-abiertos y su aliento chocaba caliente contra mi rostro.

-Todo lo contrario –volvió su mirada al rompecabezas.

-¿Enserio? Creo haberte oído decir que no merezco estar en el segundo lugar aquí.

Ya ni siquiera me miraba, pero podría jurar haberlo visto temblar unos segundos mas.

-No debes quedarte encasillado en una sola teoría, hay varias teorías que podrían llevarte a descubrir lo que pretendes. No siempre es la mas simple, tal vez la mas inimaginable logre darte el objetivo. Simplemente… considéralo como algo recóndito, pero no imposible –al decir lo último me había mirado y se puede decir que casi, por una milésima de centímetro, su labio se había torcido en algo que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa-. Adiós Mello.

Me había sacado del trance al decir aquello, la enfermera había vuelto para recoger los platos sucios de la comida.

-¿Mello que haces aquí? No es hora de visita, anda vete ya –dijo recogiendo los platos uno por uno de cada camilla con sus respectivos cubiertos.

* * *

Me pasé toda la tarde pensando en lo que dijo. Buscando teorías que explicaran su torpe comportamiento, y la única que se me venía en mente era la extorsión, ganar algo, obtener algo de mi ¿pero qué? ¿qué podría darle yo que él tanto quisiera? Tal vez pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le he hecho antes. Las bromas pesadas que le he jugado. Aun así él siempre se mantenía enrulando un mechón de su cabello sin decir nada, por lo que las bromas no parecían molestarlo en absoluto, tampoco le caían bien (eso era notable) pero, a decir verdad me arriesgo a decir que todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento le ha sido indiferente. Él siempre estuvo metido en su mundo, o al menos eso es lo que creía yo hasta el día de hoy, porque de continuar metido en su mundo ¿por qué haría algo como lo que hizo? No tiene explicación lógica, no es razonable. Definitivamente le diría la última frase.

-¿Quieres jugar? –me dijo Matt sentándose frente al televisor y enchufando el videojuego mientras en sus labios caía con sigilo un cigarro a medio fumar.

-No, y si Roger te ve fumando…

-Ya sé, ya sé… -agarró un portalápices de lata que yo tenía sobre el escritorio, arrojó todos los lápices al suelo y apagó el cigarro dentro de éste-. Finalmente le has ganado a Near, sabía que lo lograrías.

-Oh, por Dios ¡Cállate Matt! –gruñí desde un rincón del salón. Él me miró algo extrañado, debe haber pensado que de ganarle a Near yo estaría en el cénit de la felicidad, sonriente y mucho mas engreído que nunca-. ¿No te das cuenta que ese trabajo sobresaliente era el de Near?

-Espera, ¿qué? Pero si…

-Si, ya lo sé. Yo no hice el trabajo y él por alguna razón puso a su trabajo mi nombre –miré el suelo, aun estaba anonadado por la actitud de ese anormal.

-¿Qué pasó con Roger?

-Nada, no pasó nada. Near no me delató –le dije en lo que casi parecería un ataque de histeria.

Matt me había mirado fijo, tenía el ceño fruncido como si en su frente presentara un signo de interrogación (lo más probable era que mi frente también presenciara el mismo signo), no estaba prestando atención a sus videojuegos (raro en él) y por un leve segundo, sus ojos brillaron como si todas sus dudas hubieran sido aclaradas en un momento de luz divina en su cerebro. Esbozó una laida sonrisa a medio lado del rostro y se volteó lentamente concentrando su vista en la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Qué? –le pregunté dándome cuenta de su efímera reacción-. ¿De qué te ríes, tarado?

-Nada –dijo y en su tono de voz había cierto dejo de… ¿Cómo decirlo?... ¿Satisfacción?

-Oye, eu, espera ¿tu sabes algo? –no quise reaccionar así, pero parecí una fiera hambrienta abalanzándome sobre Matt, cualquier pista era necesaria para mí en ese momento.

-No… pero si quieres descubrirlo habla con él –aun conservaba la sonrisa de medio lado.

No supe qué pensar… pero si Matt estaba involucrado en una especie de trampa tramada por Near para hacerme caer, mas le valía esconderse de mí, ambos, porque de encontrarlos los arrastraré hasta el infierno a golpes.

Me puse de pie, ya al percatarme estaba caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndome justamente a la enfermería, aunque tal vez la puerta estuviera trabada con llave debido al horario: 23:30 p.m, faltaba media hora para la media noche. No, no lo estaba, la puerta estaba abierta. Los niños dentro permanecían dormidos. Pero… Near no estaba por ningún lado, chequeé su cama: estaba vacía, luego registré las demás camas del lugar, todas llenas de críos, ni rastros de la nube andante.

-Oye, eu… despiértate menso ¿Dónde está Near? –le dije a uno de ellos mientras le picaba el brazo con mis dedos.

-¡Ay, Mello duele! –se quejó el crío despertándose de a poco-. Lo trasladaron al cuarto privado.

-¡Ja! ¿Enserio? Lo único que faltaba, que a ese idiota le dieran una habitación para él solo y todo, por Dios ¿Quién cornos se cree que es?

-¡Shhh! –me chitó el niño que intentaba volver a dormir. Me ocuparé de darle un coscorrón mañana cuando estuviera despierto completamente, pero por hoy, se la había llevado barata, solo le pellizqué un poco la carne del brazo.

La enfermera se había ido a dormir a su habitación. Caminé a oscuras hasta llegar a la habitación privada. Abrí la puerta. Él permanecía dormido, no se habían puesto cortinas a la ventana por lo que la luz de la luna alumbraba ávidamente todo el lugar, y sobre todo le daba un resplandor vidrioso a su cabello, tan blanco… parecía, parecía… no lo sé, extraño. Su cabello era tan, tan blanco, tan puro, tan limpio. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados por ello solo podían verse sus enormes parpados con las pestañas y las cejas blancas como su cabello, unas leves ojeras que eran lo único de color que resaltaban en ese rostro junto con los labios finos de color carmesí. Su nariz era tan fina y pequeña que por poco y desaparecería en la inmensidad de un mar blanquecino como la luz de la luna. Sus hematomas habían desaparecido por completo dejando paso a su blancura habitual.

Vi su cuello, descubierto, sus brazos descubiertos y las sábanas del mismo color que caracterizaba a Near, permanecían cubriendo desde su pecho hasta sus pies. Al parecer tenía el torso desnudo, me dio risa ver sus tetillas, parecían fresas, no tenían el mismo color que sus labios: rojizos como sangre, mas bien eran adornadas con un rosa pálido, casi como un rosa pastel pero con una claridad mucho mas intensa. Y eso era todo lo que la vista me había permitido observar ya que el resto estaba siendo cubierto por las sábanas.

Sentí un olor refrescante, ese mismo que sientes cuando combinas el suave aroma de un perfume cítrico junto con el agua de lluvia. Quise olerlo con más intensidad por lo que me acerqué más a su rostro. Ese es su olor, el olor característico de Near: olor a fresco, a cítrico, a suave, a blanco. Todo en él era blanco.

Desperté del sueño en el que me había sumido lentamente, él estaba mirándome con sus pupilas negras, nuevamente dilatadas en una intensidad increíble y quien sabe durante cuanto tiempo estuvo haciéndolo. Yo parecí haber recibido una descarga eléctrica ya que me separé de inmediato, como si su cuerpo me provocara irradiación maléfica.

-¿Qué? –le grité de la nada y mi voz retumbó haciendo eco en la inmensidad del silencio. Él si quiera se había inmutado, jamás cambió la expresión de su rostro, todo lo contrario. Lo siguiente que hizo fue acomodar sus manos entre sí encerrando ambas en forma de candado: como si estuviera esperando algo.

Continuó mirándome, no me diría nada y yo lo sabía bien, siempre fue así, siempre yo soy el que debe hablar y él escuchar y responder. Jamás sería al revés porque él jamás iniciaría una conversación, jamás iniciaría una crítica, jamás iniciaría una opinión. Él solo se dedicaba a… responder.

-Bien… no pude ¿esta bien? No pude –miré hacia la ventana intentando concentrarme en el árbol que se divisaba a lo lejos y la hamaca que estaba sujeta a él, que se balanceaba con el leve correr de la brisa-. O soy demasiado torpe o…

-No te creo torpe –dijo callándome con su tono de voz neutra pero fría como un glaciar-. Sí te creo rígido.

Me quedé en silencio intentando descifrar lo que acababa de oír, decir lo primero que se me venía a la mente siempre me dejaba como un estúpido y mucho más si era Near el interlocutor de la conversación. Tal vez su cuerpo sea lento, pero como dijo una vez Roger, todos tenemos una habilidad que nos caracteriza: Near es hábil con el lenguaje y puede tornar una conversación con cierto trayecto en una con un trayecto completamente diferente en cuestión de segundos… por ello hay que tener mucho cuidado cuando se habla con este anormal. Aunque yo jamás oigo siquiera mis propios consejos y continuo dando pasos en falso.

-¿Rígido yo? Pfff… -resoplé con mi vista aun en aquel paisaje que se divisaba fuera del ventanal-. Solo sé que estás buscando algo a cambio, pero aun no descubrí qué puede llegar a ser, y por eso me lo dirás tu mismo, ¡ya!

Lo amenacé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Él, por extraño que parezca, no había quitado sus enormes pupilas dilatadas de mi en ningún momento.

-Creí que lo descubrirías solo, pero se ve que necesitas ayuda -eso me cayó como plomo en las partes privadas, ¡maldita y sucia rata de alcantarilla!-. No soy una computadora, Mello.

-¿A no? Oh vaya… me siento Colón descubriendo América, ¿en serio estas seguro de que eres un ser humano con sentimientos?

Mis carcajadas se habían perdido en el eco de la habitación que solo era llenado por la potente luz de luna que alumbraba hasta el mas mínimo rincón.

Me clavó su mirada profunda como nunca antes, sentí unos escalofríos interminables.

-Tú eres la prueba irrefutable de que lo soy.

La habitación se llenó con un silencio de ultratumba con una simple pregunta rodando por mi mente:

_¿Qué…?_

¿Qué quería decir con todo esto? ¿Estaría tramando algo? ¿Qué está buscando este idiota?

-Y tal vez tu teoría de la extorsión no sea tan errada después de todo.

Lo sabía, ¡maldita sanguijuela chupasangre! Algo ibas a pedirme...

Su rostro permanecía con su expresión de la nada en su más enorme plenitud mientras se enroscaba un mechón de cabello en su dedo índice, como es habitual en él cuando trama una maraña que dará por resultado lo que su retorcida mente albina planea.

-¿Y que sería lo que tengo que darte a cambio? –mis manos se posaron en mi cintura como si mi cuerpo quisiera expresarle: "lo supe desde un principio, cabrón".

Continuó enroscando su cabello, sus ojos estaban perdidos en un punto inexistente del suelo, pude adivinar que estaba pensando las palabras adecuadas para poder llevar a su boca las mil y una ideas que su mente estaba ejerciendo para entonces.

-Que te quedes toda la noche aquí conmigo, solo nosotros dos.

Silencio.

Absoluto silencio.

Creo que por nada en el mundo hubiera querido ver mi propio rostro en aquel momento… Sentí que mis pulmones se agrandaban pero que las costillas se achicaban provocándome asfixia. Y solo una palabra pudo salir de mis labios:

-¡¿QUÉ?!... -Me miró con su típica seriedad a flor de piel, tanto hielo en su mirada sentí que me quemaba-. ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? ¿Para que querrías…? ¡¿Qué mierda te traes, Near?!

Mis palpitaciones subieron a mil por minuto, es que era imposible, sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar, la sangre que bombeaba mi corazón hacia la aorta y ésta hacia las arterias de mi cabeza golpeaba con fuerza mi cien… ¡es que era imposible! Near jamás… él nunca mostró signos de… ¡nada, él siempre fue nada! Y DE REPENTE ¿ESTO? No puede ser, me está mintiendo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Es mentira! –le gité con los puños cerrados y con los ojos vidriosos, podía burlarse de mi inteligencia, podía arrastrar por el piso mi dignidad… pero nadie, ¡nadie juega con mis sentimientos!

Él solo miraba, atento a cada una de mis emociones, atento a cada una de mis reacciones. Siempre atento. Siempre en silencio.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Lo sabías? Tu bromita te costará la vida, Near. Te romperé el cráneo en mil pedazos.

Amenacé con tanta realidad en mis palabras que hasta yo me asusté de mi mismo. Pero él nada, mantuvo la compostura todo el tiempo y su serenidad infinita.

-Para nada es una broma, Mello –sentenció.

-Es imposible que tu… que yo te… -mi tartamudeo me estaba dejando en evidencia. Jamás creí que un sentimiento así pudiera salir de Near, ¡DE NEAR! De repente recordé sus palabras aquel día por la tarde: _"considéralo algo recóndito pero no imposible"… _Mierda, ahora que lo considero su actuar de estos últimos dos días lo hacía realmente evidente, ¿Cómo no pude percatarme antes? Pero es que jamás dio indicios, nada. ¿Y por qué ahora, por que justamente ahora es que se declara?

Pero… él es un hombre, ¡es un hombre! Y él no tiene problemas de estrógeno, Near tiene un cuerpo con 100% producción de testosterona entonces, ¿Near es simplemente homosexual? O tal vez… tal vez simplemente me ve como una fémina debido a las anormalidades que el estrógeno produce en mi cuerpo.

Estoy empezando a sudar… y estoy empezando a enojarme de verdad. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza y siento que mi rostro explotará en cualquier momento.

Sus pupilas estaban desangrándome, eran tan grandes, tan fuertes que sentí mis piernas flaquear.

-¡Soy un hombre! ¡Que ni se te ocurra mirarme como una mujer porque no lo soy, maldición, SOY UN MALDITO HOMBRE! –sentí como mientras gritaba las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-No es tu físico lo que me atrae Mello –dijo con una voz calma y potente que parecía salir de las criptas-. Es tu razonamiento, tu lógica, tu forma de actuar. La manera en que tu materia gris se enlaza en una armoniosa unión con tus emociones… es simplemente perfecto. Eres hermoso Mello.

Mi respiración se agitó de sobremanera, sentí varias punzadas del lado izquierdo de mi cabeza, las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, ¡estoy llorando y Near me está mirando!

Voy a golpearlo, lo golpearé directamente en la cara y con una fuerza de mil demonios. La sangre me está hirviendo.

Caminé a pasos largos hacia él, agitado como toro embravecido, se venía una buena paliza, y de las grandes. Él no se movió, pareció haber esperado esa reacción de mi parte, como si nuevamente lo hubiera planeado todo y eso solo sirvió para enervarme más aun de lo que estaba.

-¡Voy a matarte! –le grité habiendo llegado a él y agarrándolo por sus desnudos hombros, zarandeándolo un poco.

Y él me miraba con dedicación.

Y yo lloraba… y él me miraba. Y no se detenía. Solo… me miraba.

Su aliento caliente volvió a chocar contra mi rostro, contra mis lágrimas. Su olor a cítrico empapó mis neuronas. Lo tomé del cuello con la mano izquierda y apreté lentamente para ver el momento exacto en que se le acababa el aire. Él ahora miraba hacia el techo de la habitación, con los ojos detenidos en algo que parecía ser realmente interesante ahí arriba. Como si yo no existiera, como si yo no estuviera ahora mismo ahorcándolo con mis propias manos… Como si después de la confesión que me brindó yo no le importara en lo absoluto.

-¡Carajo, Near! ¡Mírame! –le grité a sollozos, pero él no se inmutó en absoluto, continuó haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras-. ¡NEAR…!

Su rostro estaba tomando un leve color rojizo, pero él no se movía, no me miraba. Sus labios del color de la sangre continuaban sin decir nada, haciéndome sentir miserable en ese momento, haciéndome sentir que no valgo nada para él ni para nadie. Mis ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas. Mi cuerpo estaba flácido (por lo que no estaba ejerciendo tanta presión a su cuello) pero mi corazón continuaba dando golpes bruscos a mi pechos tan repetidos que parecían balada de tambor.

Suficiente, dejé de presionarle el cuello y lo tomé por los cabellos obligándolo a mirarme… Y lo vi, por primera vez en mi vida vi con detención los ojos de Near, profundos y planos, tranquilos y arrebatados, blancos y negros, eran celestiales y a la vez infernales. Sentía la contradicción, la contradicción en su peor faceta cuando veía a Near, cuando lo miraba a los ojos y él clavaba con brutalidad sus pupilas sobre mí, dejando al libre albedrío de las emociones mas recónditas escondidas bajo mi piel. Que yo no quería reconocer pero que estaban ahí… siempre estuvieron ahí. Sus cabellos estaban siendo apretados con la mas pura agresividad de mis manos. Su piel se veía clara como la nieve, fría cual aquella. Debía tocarla para comprobar cuan helada era… para comprobar cuan frío es Near. Mis manos estaban calientes mientras rozaban las mejillas del albino con tanta suavidad que creí era imposible, como si él fuese algo delicado que temía fuera a romperse.

Y si… estaba frío como el hielo.

Sus labios permanecían entreabiertos, sus dientes blancos cual él se asomaban a través de ellos y su lengua… oh su lengua roja, apenas y se notaba su presencia, pero la vi perfecta, la vi húmeda, la vi caliente, la vi apetecible.

Y lo siguiente que haría tal vez jamás me lo perdonaría… tal vez jamás me lo sabría explicar siquiera a mi mismo.

Lamí sus labios con lentitud, como si fueran de cristal. Pude oír los latidos de su corazón como iban a ritmo con su respiración, locamente agitada. El gusto era dulce, su lengua dejaba rastros de saliva suya en mi boca que rasgaban mi garganta cual si fuera miel caliente. Lo tomé por los cabellos y lo aprisioné más cerca de mí. Su olor a fresco me derretía, su respiración tibia me enfriaba: nuevamente la contradicción misma me apresaba. Y su deliciosa lengua, suave como él mismo, jugaba placenteramente con la mía como si danzaran al mismo ritmo. Pronto comenzamos a agitarnos, lo aprisioné en un abrazo carcelero que nos hacía a ambos perder la respiración. Punzaban ciertas partes de mi cuerpo que para entonces no quería recordar que existían ya que me obligarían a tener un final muy inesperado. Pero me costaba pensar, lo creía imposible si Near se adentraba en mi boca con su lengua y juagaba a trenzarla con la mía como si nos sumiéramos juntos en las brazas.

Nos distanciamos lentamente… y nos miramos, sintiendo aun como su calor me había doblegado hasta lo más ínfimo… sintiendo placer y a la vez impotencia.

La puerta se abrió de repente, nosotros continuamos observándonos con cuidado, con detalle. Como si intentáramos no perder un segundo de los gestos del otro.

-Mello… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con la hora que es? ¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! –la voz irritante de la enfermera me había sacado de trance.


End file.
